Anbu Fox
by sageof6way
Summary: Naruto is sent to DC and is co owner of Wayne Enterprise
1. Brothers and friends

I don't own Naruto or JLA

Naruto of Smallville

Brothers

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Naruto was standing on a tall building as he surveyed the city he finds himself in after a grueling match with Sasuke. The blond Sage killed the last Uchiha but was sent away by his former friend as a last resort after be mortally injured by the blond. "Kurama where are we?" asked the blond.

"We are in a different dimension from what I can tell but you can't summon the Toads at all due to the rule of world," said the fox.

Naruto sighs "I guess I will look around," he thought as he jumped down from the building in the dark streets.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Naruto has gotten himself familiarized with the world over the month staying hidden in a small town while going to school to get some education. He was walking to Smallville High when he saw his friend Clark Kent "Hey Clark," said Naruto

"Hey what's up Naruto?" asked the Farm boy.

Naruto shrugs "Heard you're going out with Lana Lang," said the blond with a smirk.

"You better not do anything that is close to a prank," said Kent with his eyes narrowed.

"Clark I am hurt; you have so little faith in me," said Naruto pretending to be shot.

"I have good reason," said the farm boy. "After pranking half the staff," he said.

"Point taken;" said the blond. "But even you admit it was funny," said the blond.

"I got to go Naruto and get ready," said the dark hair teen.

Naruto walks around the school building and gets to his car and drives off. He gets to a café and sees and two adults there. "Is everything ready," asked the male.

Naruto smiles "of course you know me; Clark will be surprised tomorrow at the house," said the blond.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next day Naruto is driving Clark back from a shopping trip as they neared the house Naruto flashed his light three times as Clark got out "thanks for the helping me pick a suit for the prom," said Clark as he opens the door to the house as the lights turn on "Surprise Happy Birthday Clark," shouted the people in the house.

"How did this happen?" asked a surprised Clark.

Mr. Kent walked up placing a hat on Clarks head "you can thank your friend for setting it up," said the father as Naruto smiles "Happy Birthday Clark," said the Blond as he put a party hat on his own head.

"Presents," said Lana.

Naruto smiled as each of the party goers gave Clark a gift as Naruto smiled "I got a gift for you," said the blond as pulled out a tri pronged dagger "this is a weapon forged by an ancestor of mine who used it to take out a battalion of samurai's a long time ago," said the blond.

"Thought we are not family by blood; I still consider you a brother Clark," said the blond

Clark smiles as a tear fall down his face "thanks brother," said Clark as silence reigned among the party members.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Naruto had graduated from high school a year before Clark as he went to Gotham working with the Wayne Enterprise and finish his studies. Naruto was in charge of the research and Development Division after getting a master's. He meets the owner Bruce Wayne and the two became friends. Naruto to help developed many medical equipment for hospitals and was well respected.

Naruto is now 22 as he walked to Wayne Manor since he was called to have a meeting with the man "Mr. Wayne," said Naruto as he shook his friends hand and the two sat down "call me Bruce," said the owner. "I told in private we are friends," said the playboy.

"What do you want to talk to me about Mr. Wayne?" asked the blond.

"I have proposition for Naruto; I would like you to be my partner as co owner," said the owner.

Naruto sigh "I am sorry I can't accept at this time Mr. Wayne," said Naruto.

"Why not?" asked Bruce.

"I have to learn how to run a business first so I don't mess up," said Naruto

"Naruto you are one of more qualified people with more integrity than anyone else; please Naruto?" asked the playboy.

"Fine but I have one condition and that is I must be allowed to go back to R&D if I think I will not make it," said Naruto.

Bruce smiles "I agree; you will do fine," said the owner.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Naruto had for a year been shown how to run the company and he brought new idea to the table. Was currently flying to Metropolis with Bruce to meet with another company called Lexcorp "Bruce I heard some disturbing things about this company," said the blond.

"I am aware of that," said Bruce.

The two make it to Lexcorp and walk in. Naruto eyes scan the room "I see," said Naruto.

The two get to the meeting room and see a bald headed man "Mr. Wayne and Mr. Namikaze," said the man

"Mr. Luther," said Bruce as he shakes the man hands. Naruto shook his hand also "well now let's get down to business," said Luther

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Naruto was walk around the street of Metropolis after when he saw a building on fire. Naruto rushed to the building "Naruto wait," said Bruce.

Naruto got to the apartment building and rushed in side through the flames. Naruto closed his eyes and sensed a person under some rubble "there is two people," thought the blond as he saw the wood post on a leg of a woman holding a baby. "Save my child," she said.

"Naruto got out two trench knives from hidden compartment and cut the wood. Naruto got out a breathing device he keeps on him should he need use it and puts it on the mothers face while taking the baby and covering his mouth with his shirt.

Naruto holds the baby "grab on to my back and keep your eyes closed," said the blond as the young woman does as she is told and Naruto runs through the flames dodging debris as he shows his agility while he is dodging he use his trench knives and cut wood he cannot dodges with a punch slicing it.

Naruto sees the door block by flames and sees a pipe in the wall "perfect," thought as he throws the knife cutting the pips as water sprays out taking out the flames as Naruto runs out and collapses with burns on his arms.

The firefighter rush the blond but he points to the two he got out "make sure they are all right," he wheezed as he falls down and is rushed to a hospital.

Naruto was in the hospital bed when Bruce walked in. "Glade you're up," said Bruce.

"Sorry for rushing in; but I would do it again," said Naruto.

"I know you are very kind," said Bruce.

Naruto smiled "I will be out in a few days so I meet you at the airport," said the blond.

"I will be back later," said Bruce.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Naruto got out of the hospital a day later after healing. He walked out and went to the hotel the two were staying. Naruto entered and saw a trashed room. He looked around and saw bell boy on the ground. Naruto flipped him on his back "just knocked out," he thought as he looks around and see a joker card "what is he doing here," thought Naruto.

He closed his eyes and sensed Bruce's energy "odd it's coming from Lexcorp," he thought as he ran took out a scroll and put on his Anbu armor with a mask.

He runs in the direction of the signature coming up to the building he was just in for the meeting. Naruto heads inside avoiding the security as he moves his way silently to the penthouse. He gets up and disappears into the shadows "Mr. Wayne we would like you to sign the merger with Lexcorp," said Luther.

"As my partner says; no I won't sign believe it," said Wayne with a smirk.

Naruto walks out in costume "Yo," he said.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" asked the business man.

"Anbu Fox and to the next question; the stairs," said the ninja.

The ninja turned to Bruce "sorry for being late a black cat crossed my path," said the masked ninja.

Luther was livid "get out and let the men talk business," growled Lex.

Naruto got a kunai and released Wayne and turned to Luther "question do you know what an Anbu does Mr. Luther?" asked Naruto.

"No," he said

"Simple we take the assassins mission; want an example," asked Naruto as he unleashed Killer Intent on the business man

"Move aside and let us go and we can put this behind us," said Naruto.

"Lex growl "very well stand down Mercy," said Luther as his guard put away her gun.

Naruto disappeared with Mr. Wayne. Naruto sigh "Bruce don't be afraid to fight out of costume," growled the ninja taking off his mask.

"Thanks the help Naruto; I could have dealt with them but that would have been risky," said Bruce.

"You have a lot of people you want to keep safe I understand Bruce," said Naruto

"You know we have told each other our secrets since we are partners and we will help each other when in need," said Bruce.

Naruto chuckle "I am sorry; I am an assassin and have killed with these hands during the war I told you about. Bruce are you willing to let a criminal who has murdered live hunt those close to you if they ever found about who you are," said Naruto

"Batman; I was told you become strong when you find someone close to you to protect," said Naruto

"I hope you never to kill someone Bruce; it is the worst feeling you will ever feel and will plague you nightmares," said Blond

"I will see you later Bruce," he said.

Bruce sigh "Can I take a life as he did if it is needed," thought the billionaire

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Naruto land in a secluded forest and screams to the heaven "Even after all these years the faces of the dead by my own hand haunts me," said the former ninja weeping.

"The blood on my hand is too thick but maybe I can redeem myself in my own eyes," said the blond.

"I swear on the Will of Fire I shall kill no more unless it is to protect those important to me," said Naruto as he got up and walked back to the city.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

End

Naruto and Bruce know each other's secrets and are best friends it. They are not a pairing. I am going with another pairing but we will see. This is a test chapter to see if I continue let me know thanks.


	2. The battle with Superman and Darkside

I don't own Naruto or JLA

ANBU Fox

The battle with Superman and Darkside

Naruto was at the Kent household "where is Clark?" asked Naruto.

Mr. Kent looked at his sons friend "we don't know; he just disappeared a few month ago; can't you find him with that knife," asked Mr. Kent

"It is being block which concern me," said the blond. "Only those with magic or chakra can block that and knowledge of the sealing arts," said Naruto.

Naruto turns to the TV as several tubes open around the world "No," whispered Naruto as in front of the army is none other than Clark.

Naruto puts on his mask "Forgive me for what I must do," said the blond with sadden.

"Try to reason with him first but the earth come first if that fails," said Mr. Kent.

"What is going on Jonathan," asked Mrs. Kent.

"Martha; Naruto has told us he will to talk to Clark but if that fail; the unthinkable will happen to one of them," said Mr. Kent.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Naruto walks out slowly and teleports to Metropolis where he sees Superman decimating the earth's forces. "Everyone fallback," I will deal with the army," said Naruto.

A man looks at him "All units fall back," said the man

"Thank you Mr. Turpin; I will talk to Superman," said the blond as he walked to the army "I challenge Superman to a duel," shouted Anbu.

The man of steel wearing a red robe with the symbol of Darkside on his headband "I accept," said the former hero.

"Is this what want; to destroy all that you worked to protect," said Naruto

I am Darkside's son and I fight for my home planet," said Superman as he flies at Naruto punching the masked ninja into a building.

Naruto gets up "I learned how fly by using the element wind," said Naruto as the wind lifts him up and rams him into the man of steel punching him in the chest sending him flying back with wind he had in his punch.

Naruto stare at former bond brother "Superman you are mistaken; maybe another lesson brother will bring out the true you," said Naruto as Superman stops for a moment.

"Remember lesson one of combat never attack head on with no Intel on your opponent," said the blond as he punches Superman into a build.

Naruto goes through hand sign "lesson two use the environment to fight for you," said the masked.

"Leaf Style: Leaf Shuriken Jutsu," said the blond as Superman is cut by the sharpened leafs.

Superman charges "lesson three Superman analyze and avoid you opponent's strength while playing to his weakness," said the Shinobi as he dodges each strike hitting Superman pressure point.

"Let me demonstrate; your assets are your speed and strength; you weakness is you lack of actual fighting style," said Naruto as he dodges each punch with ease.

Lesson four. Rage equals mistakes in battle," said the blond.

Naruto smirks "maybe your weaker than I thought baby man," said Naruto

Superman fires a beam at Naruto "Water style: Water Wall," said the blond blocking the heat vision with the water made from the actual air.

"Lesson 5 and last one; you will become strong when you protect those important in your heart and that is why I am beating you Superman," said Naruto as he disappear punching Superman rapidly until his fist is grabbed "you are strong but you are mistaken," said Superman as he hold Naruto in a bear hug flies "no," said Naruto as he start to gasp "let me go is this what you want Clark," said Naruto as he start to lose air from the rapid change in altitude "you want to kill your brother Clark," said Naruto trying to stay awake.

"It is me Clark; Naruto," said the blond as he pass out and Superman eyes change to pure horror.

Naruto," shouted Superman as tear go down his face and he flies down to breathable air and he removes the mask and see his friend and bond brother. "Medic," shouted the man of steel. As he looks at his hand in pure rage and he takes of the symbol of Darkside off his head and crushes it.

Superman looks at his brother faces and see his eyes opens "Your breathing was dead how?" he asked

"Death like state Superman; I had to snap you out of the brain washing," said the ninja.

A tube opens up and Darkside walk out with three hundred soldiers "Superman you can take Darkside; I will keep his army off your back," said the blond

The two turns to the new threat "I gave you a chance Kal El and you threw it away," said the rock like man

Superman charges the Darkside as Naruto disappears in a yellow flash taking out the whole army in an instant as he sees Superman getting pummeled by Darkside.

Naruto growls and rams a Rasengan in to the tyrant knocking him back "annoying," he said as he fire beam from his eyes forcing Naruto to deflect it with a sword. As jumps back "Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu," said Naruto as the battle is hazed by a thick mist. "There are seven part of the body that causes instant death where should I hit," said Naruto in a deep voice.

Naruto appears behind the tyrant slash him with his Katana making a small cut "you are skilled but," said the man as he backslaps Naruto away.

Naruto flips away as Darkside is sent flying by Superman "Fighting both of you is a problem so I will fall back," said Darkside as he and his army walk through the boom tube back to his planet. Superman looks to the ground and flies away.

"Poor Clark he will have to get over what the media says due to his actions," said the blond as he teleports of the field.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto appears at the Kent household and walks in "did Clark get back?" asked Naruto

"Yeah but we can't get him to open up," said Mrs. Kent.

"I will talk to him," said the blond as he walks up stairs to his room.

"Can I come in?" asked Naruto.

Naruto opens the door "I want to be alone," said Clark with a whisper.

"To bad Clark; we need to nip this issue in the bud," said Naruto

"Sit Clark," said Naruto.

Clark sits at his desk "listen Clark your acting an emo; next thing is your going to start to cutting your wrist," said the blond

"How can you even talk to me after what I did?" asked Clark.

Naruto sigh "I know you where brainwashed Clark; man up and do something about it; regain you reputation as a hero," said the blond.

"What makes you such an expert on reputation and how I feel," shouted Clark.

Naruto glared "you really want to know Clark," shouted the blond.

"I was labeled a demon by village for what was done to me when I was born with attempts on my life since I was born to till I became a ninja. My hands where stained with blond since I was thirteen and I have body count so high since I fought in the war that it will make a criminal piss themselves," shouted Naruto.

"So what; you did not commit any betrayal on your own comrades," said Clark with anger.

Maybe not but I had work to get acknowledgement from my own village by saving many people and ninjas. You are in your own pity and you need to man up Clark," said Naruto.

"So what are you going to do Clark; are you going to hide or going to face the world as Superman?" asked Naruto.

"Think on it Superman," said Naruto as he walks out.

He gets down stairs "how is he?" asked Mr. Kent.

Naruto sigh "it is worse than I thought; I recommend letting settle and let him think on what I said," said the blond.

"Thank for trying," said Mrs. Kent.

"It is up to him now," said Naruto as he walks out of the farm house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Short Chapter but I wanted to have Naruto to fight Darksaide and Superman who brainwashed. This was in the Superman the Animated series. I changed one thing Turpin was not killed this time by Darkside for leading the assault on Darksides forces. Let me know what tyou think and Naruto was hiold back greatly against his bond brother. The two are great friend similar the Zang Fei and Guan Yu and Lui Bei. It is like that


End file.
